tamyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rollenspielcharakter: Aaron Jakeem Dagan
Datei:Aaron.jpg Familiärer Hintergrund Aaron wuchs wohl behütet in Hebron, Israel auf. Als zweites von drei Kindern seiner Eltern Miriam und Joel Dagan, hat er noch zwei Schwestern. Deborah, seine ältere Schwester lebt mit ihrem Mann Joshua Mencken und den Söhnen Samuel und Benjamin auf New Bajor. Rebecca seine jüngere Schwester ist ebenfalls verheiratet und hat sich mit ihrem Mann Jamal Farahani in New York niedergelassen. Aaron hält regen Kontakt zu seiner Familie, soweit es ihm möglich ist, da die Familie schon immer einen sehr liebevollen Umgang miteinander hegte und dies auch über weite Entfernungen pflegt. Sein arabischer Patenonkel Jakeem El Farra Hussein, dem zu Ehren er seinen zweiten Vornamen trägt, hat seine Erziehung in gewisser Weise mit beeinflusst und Aaron schon früh den Weitblick mit auf den Weg gegeben, über den vermeintlichen Tellerrand hinauszusehen. Aaron hatte schon als Kind beschlossen eines Tages in die Sternenflotte einzutreten, nachdem ein Besuch in San Francisco und des Akademiegeländes einen prägenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen hatte. Wenn Aaron nicht auf Mission unterwegs ist, genießt er wahlweise die Ruhe in seiner Penthouse-Wohnung in Sausalito oder mischt sich unter das Volk bei den geplanten oder ungeplanten Straßenparties, die mehr oder weniger regelmässig dort stattfinden. Er liebt das bunte Treiben ebenso, wie die Ruhe an Strandabschnitten des Pazifiks oder vom Balkon seiner Wohnung aus den Ausblick auf die Golden Gate Bridge, die Bucht von San Francisco oder Alcatraz zu genießen. Er schätzt Besuche in guten Restaurants, der Oper oder einfach stundenlang in einem Straßencafe zu sitzen und die Aussicht und die Leute zu beobachten. Ab und zu frönt er auch seinem Hobby, dem Reiten. Lange Strandausritte liegen ihm dabei besonders. Auch Besuche in Sonoma-Valley stehen in seiner Freizeit auf dem Aktivitätenplan. Auch dort sind Ausritte auf edlen Araber-Pferden eine beliebte Möglichkeit sich zu entspannen. Sein liebstes Hobby ist das Tanzen. Schon in der Kindheit haben er und seine Schwester Deobrah dieser Leidenschaft gefrönt, die sich bei Aaron bis heute erhalten hat. Nach einem längeren Einsatz als temp. CO eines Föderationsschiffes zurück im Hauptquartier lernt Aaron Jihan Paris-Roven kennen, die sich von seiner zurückhaltenden Art nicht abschrecken lässt. Er verliebt sich in sie und wider all seiner Befürchtungen entsteht eine Beziehung, in der Aaron mehr und mehr seine Sorgen ob seiner körperlichen Entstellung beiseite schieben kann. Inzwischen ist er mit Jihan glücklich verheiratet. Zu seinen wenigen, wirklichen Freunden gehören Timothy Christensen, Walter Dixie (beide Mitglieder der Sternenflotte und Ilan Schachar (den er noch aus seiner Kinderzeit kennt). Zu den meisten seiner anderen Kollegen und Vorgesetzten, mit denen er direkter zu tun hat, hält Aaron einen lockeren und höflichen Kontakt. Lebenslauf Privat: * 2372 geboren in Hebron, Israel, als Sohn eines (inzwischen im Ruhestand befindlichen) Wissenschaftlers in der Sternenflotte und einer Botanikerin. * Mit 6 Jahren Besuch der Grundschule in Hebron. * Mit 10 Jahren Aufnahme in das Izaak-Rabin-Gymnasium in Tel-Aviv bis zum Abschluss. * Mit 18 Jahren bemühte sich Aaron um die Aufnahme an die Akademie der Sternenflotte. Mit Erfolg. Daneben: * Im Alter von 16 Jahren entdeckte Aaron seine Leidenschaft fürs Tanzen. Gefördert wurde dies von seiner drei Jahre älteren Schwester Deborah, die bereits einige Tanzkurse absolviert hatte. Viele Jahre lang nahmen die Geschwister als Tanzpaar an Kursen und Turnieren teil. Die Palette reicht über fast alle bekannten Standard- und Lateintänze. * Reiten lernte Aaron schon als Kleinkind. Bereits im Alter von 3 Jahren besaß er sein erstes Pony. (Sponsored by Onkel Jakeem.) Er nahm schon als Teenager an den von den Arabern mit Leidenschaft und Hingabe ausgerichteten Pferderennen teil und geniesst noch heute lange Ausritte in die Wüste um Hebron. * Das Bild zeigt Aaron Jakeem Dagan kurz vor dem Start eines der berühmtesten Pferderennen in der arabischen Welt, dem "Ocean of Fire". Der Turban schützt die Reiter vor der Sonne und dem Staub der durch den Ritt durch die Wüste aufgewirbelt wird. Da der Hebräer für den Stall seines Patenonkels an den Start geht, trägt er dabei die traditionelle Kleidung der arabischen Reiter. Ingesamt hat Aaron bereits viermal am "Ocean of Fire" teilgenommen. Familienstand: seit DSZ 2410.320 verheiratet mit Jihan Karriere in der Flotte: *DSZ 2389: Nach vier Jahren Abschluss an der Akademie mit besonderen Auszeichnungen in Quantenphysik. *DSZ 2389: Versetzung als Ensign auf die USS Cairo als Techniker. *Aaron wechselte zwei Jahre später als Lieutnant auf die USS Magelan und wurde dort OPS-Offizier. Nach weiteren Jahren stieg er zum XO der Magelan auf. *DSZ 2404: Beförderung zum Captain und Übernahme des Kommandos der USS Endeavour bis zu ihrer Zerstörung während Mission Xi. *Seit DSZ 2406 im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte tätig. Im Auftrag des SFC übernimmt er Inspektionsflüge und/oder Testflüge. Wird oft als Springer eingesetzt und übernimmt häufig wechselnde Kommando. *DSZ 2408.178 bis DSZ 2410.100: Kommandierender Offizier der USS Avenger. Ein Posten der vom Hauptquartierals temporär eingestuft wurde, da sein offizieller Mitarbeiterstatus auch während dieser Zeit und in diesem Posten direkt dem Hauptquartier zugehörig galt. Diese Information ist nur ab einer gewissen Autorisationsstufe zugänglich und somit nicht offizieller Teil der Personalakte. Bevor er jedoch die AVENGER verlässt, erklärt er der Crew diesen Status. *Ab DSZ DSZ 2410.108 Kommandooffizier "ad libitum" des Hauptquartiers. *Von DSZ 2410.340 bis DSZ 2411.007 XO der USS Tian An Men *Seit DSZ 2411.014 Akademie-Dozent und Ausbilder, sowie Offizier für spezielle Aufgaben im Hauptquartier Hobbys: * Tanzen (beherrscht die meisten Standard- und Lateintänze) * Schach * Reiten * Schwimmen * Lesen * Shisha rauchen Spezialgebiete * Quantenphysik * Temporale Mechanik * Stellarkartographie Auszeichnungen *Tapferkeitsstern 2. Klasse *Verwundetenabzeichen *Silver Palm with Cluster *A7-Computerzertifikat *Chin’Toka Order of Heroism Medizinisches Profil • Schwere Verwundung während Mission XI. Zurück blieben Narben auf der Brust (hier verstärkt), der Schulter und den Oberarmen, die regelmäßig einer Behandlung der Dermalschicht bedürfen. Eine Beeinträchtigung seiner Lebensqualität ist aufgrund der Narben zwar nur selten gegeben, verlangt aber in diesen Fällen entsprechende Behandlung bzw. Ruhephasen. Traten in den ersten Wochen nach seiner Verletzung Schübe in Form von Nervenschmerzen noch fast täglich auf, so zogen sich die Intervalle zeitlich immer weiter auseinander. Doch auch nach so langer Zeit treten diese Schübe noch immer auf, auch wenn die Ärzte ihm die Hoffnung machten, dass sie irgendwann ganz verschwinden. Derzeit zeigen sich diese Schübe in einem Abstand von ca. 4 - 8 Monaten und halten sich zwischen 6 und 24 h. Psychologisches Profil * ausgeglichene Persönlichkeit (nach der XI Krise bedurfte es einige Monate, bis sich sein Charakter von diesen seelischen und körperlichen Strapazen erholte hatte) * meist besonnen, mit hin und wieder aufflammendem Humor * logisch denkend * oft distanziert und kühl wirkend * konsequent Aaron ist das was man nicht nur wörtlich ein "Gebranntes Kind" nennt. Seit seinen schweren Verletzungen während Mission Xi, die Brandnarben am Brustkorb, Schulter und Oberarmen zurückgelassen haben, gibt er sich sehr distanziert. Seine Beziehung mit Sarah, die noch vor seinem Xi-Einsatz Bestand hatte, ging in die Brüche, als er aus dem Krieg zurückkam. Als offizieller Trennungsgrund wurde immer nur "Wir haben uns auseinandergelebt" angegeben. Tatsache war jedoch auch, dass Sarah vor seinen Narben zurückschreckte und es nicht ertragen konnte, diese zu sehen. Einhergend mit der vorherigen, monatelangen Trennung durch seinen Einsatz im Krieg, gab es keine weitere Grundlage mehr für eine Weiterführung der Beziehung. Seit dem hält sich Aaron dahingehend sehr "bedeckt". Er scheut weitere Bekanntschaften mit Frauen, um nicht wieder erleben zu müssen, wie sie vor den Narben zurückschrecken. Derzeit laufen Untersuchungen die beschädigte Haut mittels neuester medizinischer Forschung zu ersetzen, da während Xi nur die Möglichkeit bestand, die Verletzungen zu heilen und keine weiterführenden, kosmetischen Operationen vorzunehmen. Ansonsten hat Aaron alle Erlebnisse der Xi-Krise aufgearbeitet und sich dabei durchaus von Counselorn und Psychologen beraten lassen. Nur noch selten hat er Träume davon und hin und wieder erinnern ihn Geräusche oder Gerüche an diese schlimme Zeit. Seine Persönlichkeit hat sich dahingehend wieder gefestigt und er kann sich wieder an den kleinen Dingen des Lebens erfreuen. Sein Hobby Reiten hat er ebenfalls wieder aufgenommen, was ihm einige Zeit lang nicht möglich war. Fast sechs Jahre nach seinem schlimmen Erlebnis während Mission Xi tritt Jihan Paris-Roven in sein Leben. Trotz seines Widerstandes, sich auf Jihan einzulassen, verliebt er sich in sie. Entgegen all seiner Sorgen lässt sie sich nicht von seiner abweisenden Art und seinen Narben vertreiben. Sie ist es, die es schafft, dass Aaron sich nach und nach mit seiner Entstellung akzeptieren kann und ihm dabei hilft, seine vielfältigen und kleinen Kämpfe die er noch auszufechten hat, zu bestehen. Er findet durch sie wieder zu seinem Charakter und seiner Lebensfreude von vor dem Unfall zurück, denn sie gibt ihm Sicherheit, Geborgenheit, Wärme und Zuneigung, die Aaron für sich längst aufgegeben hatte zu finden. Aaron verlobte sich mit Jihan. Er heiratet die Liebe seines Lebens zu DSZ 2410.320, bevor seine Frau zu einem Spezialeinsatz aufbrechen muss. Meinungen, Argumentationen, Kommentare (gegen)über Aaron Jakeem Dagan Commander Huxley, Kollege und Weggefährte im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte: "Diesem verdammten Hebräer macht es einen Heidenspaß mir mit seinen Anwärtern wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bietet Rennen zu liefern und die meistens auch noch zu gewinnen." Seine ältere Schwester Deborah: "Um ihn wenigstens ab und zu zum Reden zu bringen, muss man ihn meist lange bearbeiten. Aber das bin ich schon gewohnt. Er allerdings gewöhnt sich anscheinend nie daran." Eine Anwärterin zur Kommandoausbildung vor der üblichen, auf dem Plan stehenden Flugstunde mit einem Shuttle: „Welches Huhn darf ich satteln, Sir?“ Captain Timothy Christensen, Freund und Kollege im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte: „Risiken einzugehen ist ohne Zweifel wichtig. Man muss nur wissen, welche sich lohnen und welche nicht.“ Sein Freund Ilan Schachar (kurz vor der Trauung): "Wenn Du während der Zeremonie ausfällst...ich übernehme gern" Kategorie:RPG-Charakter